onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Daily Mirror
The Storybrooke Daily Mirror is a newspaper on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History }} }} }} }} Front Page Headlines *"Stranger Destroys Historic Sign" *"Coma Patient Wakes Up" *"Welcome Home, John Doe" *"Ex-Jailbird" *"Heartless!" *"Reagan: Marines Will Be Staying In Beirut" *"Local Paleontologist Gives Lecture On Unusual Fossil" (larger photo) *"Mr. Gold To Marry Belle French" *"New B&B Regulations" (larger photo) Newspaper Edition|date=May 31, 2018|publisher=HiBid}} (Photograph of entire front page) (Close-up photo of the top of the front page) (Inside of newspaper) Characters on the Front Page *Belle *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The name of the newspaper, Daily Mirror, refers to Sidney's Enchanted Forest counterpart, a genie who seals himself into the Evil Queen's mirror after using his last wish. *Printed on the newspaper in the same section as the price, town name and date, is the tag "Independent and Locally Owned", which is ironic given the paper's non-independence and subjection to Regina's demands before the curse was broken. *During season one, the newspapers do not carry dates. Instead they carry the tag "published daily". *The price of the newspaper has increased from 30¢File:217DailyMirror.png to 75¢ between 1983 and 2011. *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror has a website. Articles The Thing You Love Most" *The cover story reads (note that the article is just the same block of text repeated three times) reads:File:102EmmaOnFrontPage.png '''STRANGER DESTROYS HISTORIC SIGN ALCOHOL INVOLVED By Michael Wong – staff Storybrooke, Maine – The "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign on Route 1 was demolished this morning shortly after 3 a.m. when a single car swerved off the road, colliding with the sign as it came to rest. Emma Swan, 28, of Boston was traveling south of Route 1 when she lost control of her 1979 Volkswagen Beetle beetle and left the roadway, Storybrooke Sheriff Graham told. Earlier that evening, Swan was seen getting into her vehicle visibly intoxicated, at which it was suggested to her that she spend the night in town, rather than attempt the drive back to Boston. According to Sheriff Graham, Swan claims that she was not drunk and that she swerved to avoid a large wolf in the road. Swan was wearing her seatbelt and was uninjured. Swan was taken to the Storybrooke Sheriff's office where she was treated and held overnight as a precaution. The sign sustained about $1,200 worth of damage. :*Michael Wong worked as an art director on this episode. :*The part about Emma being recommended to spend the night in Storybrooke as she was about to leave town, refers to a deleted scene from "Pilot", where Graham meets Emma by her car and suggests that she stays at the inn for the night due to Regina's drinks being strong. Emma disagrees and believes she is fine to drive and would pass a breathalyzer test. :*A newspaper prop auctioned off online in March 2019 reveals that the caption reads "Emma Swan, suspected of damaging Storybrooke's historic signage". Sign' (3218)|month=March|year=2019|publisher=iCollector}} (Photograph) :*The bottom headlines read "Sonnet Hill Orchard Park Apple Trees Threatened by Prune Beetle S "File:102WhatIAskedForFlipped.png File:102WhatIAskedFor.png and "Crops Decimated by Freak Flood".File:102ReginaReading2Flipped.png File:102ReginaReading2.png ::*The newspaper prop which was auctioned off, reveals the bottom articles in their entirety. The first article is one huge mess; it is a mixture of an article about pest insects, and sentences adapted from a real world article about the trial of the Green River Killer, published by Seattle Post-Intelligencer in November 2003. '''Note that at the time of March 17, 2019, the website is unavailable to computers in the European Economic Area (EEA), due to the General Data Protection Regulation. For users located in the EEA, visit Internet Archive's back-up copy:' In addition, several text segments are repeated. The following is a transcript of the article, with the excerpts from the ''Seattle Post-Intelligence article next to it (note that one line has been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*Alex Burnett worked as a third assistant director on Season One. ::*The newspaper prop which was auctioned off, reveals that Emma's article mistakenly ends with another segment from the article about the Green River Killer: it ends with "family and friends", which is part of the sentence "At that point, some of the victims' family and friends, as well as some reporters, began sobbing", from the Seattle Post-Intelligencer article. ::*Another unseen article, "Crops Decimated by Freak Flood", is adapted from a real article published on the website of the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation in June 2008 (a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*"Kristin Aji" is most likely a mistype of Kristin Agi, who worked as a production staff member on "The Price of Gold". ::*Michael Joy worked as a production staff member on the show. ::*The final unseen article is another mixture of sources. The title and the first paragraph are adapted from a notice published in the Ottawa-based newspaper Ottawa Citizen in July 2009. The next two paragraphs contain a description of an unidentified murder. And finally, the last four paragraphs are adapted from the aforementioned article about the Green River Killer: ::*Edward Kitsis is, of course, the co-creator of Once Upon a Time. ::*The bottom of the page mentions a graduate from Storybrooke High named Neil Westlake (a graphic designer for the show), Mike Lilley (who later worked as an assistant art director on Dead of Summer, another production by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz), and the aforementioned Kristin Agi (spelled correctly this time). "The Price of Gold" *The newspaper Emma is reading in the diner shows a photograph of David Nolan in hospital. The main headline (seen upside-down) says "Coma patient wakes up". Another headline says "The 13th zodiac sign?".File:104ReadingFlipped.png File:104Reading.png "The Shepherd" *The cover story on the newspaper says:File:106Newspaper.png File:106Newspaper2.png File:106Newspaper3.png WELCOME HOME JOHN DOE! Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff STORYBROOKE, MAINE – The as yet, unidentified man in his early 30's - who has become known only by the moniker, John Doe, has finally gone home - directly to a house right here in Storybrooke. "It is truly a miracle that he has survived at all," said hospital volunteer and local schoolteacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, on the day of his initial admittance to the Storybrooke Hospital. "It has been inter- esting nursing him back to health and we al all so glad he has pulled through. It is incredible to think how far he has progressed. Not only is he conscious, but he now has a whole new life to live." Details as to the identity of the individual will be released soon. Several days ago, a woman claiming to be his estranged wife made herself known to the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department obscured obscured :*The top header of the newspaper says "Comet Marley Makes Debut Appearance".File:106Newspaper3.png Fittingly enough, the lesson plan on the chalkboard in Mary Margaret's classroom mentions comets and other astronomical objects.File:106YouCant.png :*One of the headlines reads "Remnants of Seventeenth Century Colonial Settlement Uncovered at Harestock Bridge". Curiously, the caption does not match the headline. It mentions Storybrooke fishermen who are in an uncertain situation after health officials issue a warning about tide contamination.File:106Newspaper.png :*Another headline reads "Lyme Disease: A New Understanding". Lyme disease is an infectious disease transmitted to humans by the bite of infected ticks. :*There is also a headline about capsaicin, an active component of chili peppers, that produces a sensation of burning in any tissue with which it comes into contact with. :*Another headline mentions a "Rhododendron Society".File:106HelloDoctorWhale.png :*A back page article called "Storybrooke Teens Plan Clothing Swap Event for Charity"File:106Newspaper.png File:106HelloDoctorWhale.png File:106MissBlanchard.png is adapted from a real article from August 2001 in the online Canadian newspaper Southwestern Ontario. Parts of the article can be glimpsed in the episode, while the rest of it can be seen on a newspaper prop which was auctioned off online in prop page which was auctioned off online in April 2019. Newspaper Emma Swan Prop (S01E03) (1866)|month=April|year=2019|publisher=eBay}} (Photograph) The missing text is set in fuchsia: ::*Kristin Agi (already mentioned in the section for "The Thing You Love Most") and Sheila Millar both worked as production staff members on "The Price of Gold". :::*Millar's name can also be seen in an unseen newspaper article from "Desperate Souls". Newspaper Emma Swan Prop (S01E03) (1866)|month=April|year=2019|publisher=eBay}} (Photograph) :*Another back page article called "Town plants gardens to absorb storm water" is directly adapted from an article by the same name in The Post-Star, '''Note that at the time of June 12, 2018, the website is unavailable to computers in the European Economic Area (EEA), due to the General Data Protection Regulation. For users located in the EEA, visit Internet Archive's back-up copy:' a daily newspaper in Glen Falls, New York. Most of the Daily Mirror's version is unreadable on its own, but if you compare it to the real article, you can see that the content is the same, but names of people and some of the geographical names have been changed for the show. A clear version can be seen in the prop page which was auctioned off, which also reveals a few extra words which are obscured or illegible on-screen (these are set in fuchsia) ''(note that a couple of lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*Brian Cunningham, like Sheila Millar, worked as a production staff member on "The Price of Gold". He also worked as a concept illustrator for Season One. ::*Wayne Power is the transport coordinator on the show. ::*Michael Joy (already mentioned in an unseen article from "The Thing You Love Most") is a production designer for the show. He is also listed as a translator for Mary Margaret's copy of The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne in "7:15 A.M."File:110OneBlack.png and "Tiny".File:213MyFavorite.png ::*Bill Burd is the show's property master. He is also listed as the author of one of the novels on a shelf (next to the Heroes and Villains paperback) in "Operation Mongoose Part 1",File:421HeroesAndVillainsPaperback.png and the author of a novel in a hardback fiction bestseller list in "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422NotOnThatList.png :*Inside the newspaper, there is an headline which reads "local mining museum falls on hard times".File:106DoctorHuh.png "Desperate Souls" *The newspaper article Henry is readingFile:108IsItALie5.png (half the article can be seen in the episode, while the rest of it can be seen on a newspaper which were auctioned off online in April 2019; the missing text is set in fuchsia) says: EX-JAILBIRD' 'EMMA SWAN BIRTHED BABE BEHIND BARS' 'SIDNEY GLASS' '''Editor' Documents have surfaced which purport to show Sheriff Office candidate Emma Swan made a series of "poor choices" when she was a teenager STORYBROOKE, MAINE – The race for the position of local sheriff has just gone into overdrive. The Storybrooke Daily Mirror has recently come into possession of a number of controversial documents that purport to shed an entirely new light onto the character of Storybrooke’s prospective new law enforce- ment official, Emma Swan. Records show that when she was merely a girl of seventeen, Emma Swan found herself, ironi- cally, on the wrong side of the law. She was visiting friends of her foster parents in the town of Worcester, Massachusetts, it would prove to be a trip that that Swan would come to regret. Something that would earn her a juvenile criminal record. On the evening of June 16th, 1996, Swan entered into a local five and dime store to buy a gossip magazine. Soon thereafter, she was caught on CCTV video cameras trying to dip her hand into the purse of another female customer. The clerk caught sight of her actions and purportedly called the police depart- ment. It was soon thereafter that the young Emma Swan got her first taste of justice. Please see ➡ Swan behind bars – A5 :*The time and place for Emma's arrest are contradicted in "Tallahassee" and "There's No Place Like Home", which prove Emma was actually arrested in Portland, 2001. She was not arrested for pickpocketing, but for possession of stolen goods, under completely different circumstances than the ones described in the article. :*There is an article called "Pumpkins Weekends at Storybrooke Farm are seasonal treats for the entire family."File:108IsItALie2.png File:108IsItALie3.png File:108IsItALie4.png It is adapted from selected paragraphs from a real newspaper article from October 2010 (updated in January 2011), from the official website of the Daily Herald, a daily newspaper based in Arlington Heights, Illinois. ''Again, some of the article can be seen on-screen, while the rest can be seen on the newspaper prop which was auctioned off. About the format: Missing text is still set in fuchsia. One paragraph was moved to a different part of the article; it is marked with a yellow background. Note that a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table. :*S.B. Edwards worked as a production staff member on "Manhattan". :*One of the headlines reads "The Placebo Effect".File:108SidneyWroteIt.png :*The newspaper also front page headline about cassoulet. This is a casserole originating in the south of France, containing, among other things, white beans. :*An article seen in the auctioned newspaper prop (which cannot be seen in the actual episode, since the newspaper Henry reads is folded in half) is called "Beetle-killed lumber being used in home construction". It is adapted from the first paragraphs of the article "Beetle-killed wood being used in home construction", a real article published in ''The Denver Post in September 2011, about beetle kill in Colorado ''(one line has been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*Mark Soperlo worked as a production staff member on "The Price of Gold". He is also listed as a police officer on a wall plaque at the Hyperion Heights police station in "The Guardian".File:718FollowWhatever.png ::*Since the show often uses names of production staff members in their newspaper props, "Cunningham" is most likely another reference to concept artist Brian Cunningham. :*Yet another unseen article reads: Municipal Rose Garden: Gazebo Vandalized Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff Storybrooke, Maine -- Vandals have been trashing the Memorial gazebo in Skylark Rose Garden, and it has local residents worried about the picturesque spot becoming a hang out for bored teenagers. The Parks and Recreation Director Cheryl Marion says it's under attack. Broken glass and garbage was strewn everywhere. However, the Direc- tor says she's seen a lot worse. Once, we found this gate, completely ripped off thrown to the ground. She tells it like it is. "I t sic called vandalism and it's completely frustrating. People are frustrated. Sheila Millar said, "I think this is a beautiful park." Millar is glad to hear about Marion's effort to keep the complex clean. He'd sic like to see motion sensor lights installed and a neighbor- hood watch organized to strike out vandalism. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Anything that can increase the safety of the town is always beneficial for everybody" said Marion. The sad part is is these kids are perfectly comfortable enough to do these terrible things to other parks. Our job is just trying to make them not comfortable any more" Marion said. The motion sensor lights are a first step in trying to combat this problem." :*Cheryl Marion is an art director on the show. She was also listed as one of the reviewers quoted on the book blurb for the paperback edition of Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421BookBlurb.png ::*She is also listed as a B&B owner in an unused newspaper prop previously located at a replica of the Storybrooke pawnshop storefront at the Disney's Hollywood Studios (the storefront was demolished in 2016). :*The article found among Sheriff Graham's belongings (seen upside-down)File:108LookFlipped.png File:108Look.png File:108Look2.png File:108Look2Flipped.png is also from the Storybrooke Daily Mirror, as confirmed by an online prop auction. (Photograph) Only the headline can be read in the episode; the rest is too blurry. According to the prop photo, it reads: GRAHAM ORGANIZES CHARITY FUNDRAISER "Compassionate" Sheriff steps in to help beleaguered animal shelter CHRIS BUFFETT News Staff Storybrooke Daily Mirror Storybrooke's own Sheriff Graham has given us a glimpse at what. STORYBROOKE, MAINE. – Around 2,000 people flocked in the Storybrooke Animal Sanctuary for its inaugural family fun day last weekend. – something that may not have come to passif it were not for an unlikely benefac- tor: Storybrooke's own Sheriff Graham. Charity volunteers were delighted with the turn-out at the action-packed event, which raised more than $8,000 profit. The funds will go towards the sanctuary's running costs. Kristen Agi said: "It was the best year we've ever had. Because of how little money we had left, most of the funds will go towards paying our bills, but it was vitally important the day was a success as we only had a few weeks of funding left. "The support was amazing, we've had people ringing us up to say how fantastic a day it was. The dog display and agility events were brilliant and there was so much for all the family to take part in." There was lots to see on the day, with birds of prey, ferret racing, reptiles and alpacas. Entertainment included archery, a bouncy castle, climbing walls, chain saw wood- carving and displays from the Storybrooke Taekwondo Association and the Storybrooke Dance Academy. Kristen added, "We'd like to thank everybody who gave their time." Graham gives to the critters – A5 ::*"Kristen Agi" is another reference to Kristin Agi, who worked as a production staff member on "The Price of Gold". "The Stable Boy" *In "Hat Trick" and "The Stable Boy", one of the main headlines on the cover says "the science of memory". The headline "remembering" can be glimpsed inside the newspaper in "Hat Trick". This is a subtle reference to the haze the Storybrooke residents live in, with their true identities completely wiped. *In "The Stable Boy", the main article (half the newspaper can be seen in the episode, while the rest of it can be seen on a newspaper prop which was auctioned off online in March 2019 (Photograph) – the missing text is set in fuchsia) says:File:118EveryTime.png File:118SleptInDays.png HEARTLESS! SCHOOL TEACHER JAILED ON MURDER CHARGES Storybrooke Daily Mirror News staff Storybrooke Elementary school teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard was arrested in connection to the mysterious disappearance of Kathryn Nolan. Please see ➤ Mary Margaret behind bars – A5 A Storybrooke Elementary School teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, was arrested yesterday and charged with the murder of Storybrooke resident Katherine Nolan , according to local law enforce- ment. Although the Sheriff's office will not release the details of the incident, Sheriff Emma Swan says that they have evidence linking Blanchard to a violent struggle with Nolan on the night of Nolan's disappearance. Blanchard is being held at the Storybrooke Sheriff's and will await trial in the upcoming weeks. Blanchard was charged with felony counts of murder, attempted murder and assault and a misdemeanor count of criminal possession of a weapon, Swan said. She was arraigned in Story- brooke City Court and processed for holding in lieu of $500,000 bail. Although Blanchard's motives remain unclear, one Storybrooke resident who wishes to remain anonymous claims that he recently saw Blanchard and Nolan's husband David kissing outside of a local diner. David Nolan has been cooperative with the local law enforcement and while he has been questioned, Swan insists that he is not a suspect. :*Another article reads: Storybrooke Elementary Girl is Crowned New Champion at Regional Spelling Bee Neil Westlake Storybrooke's own Tenaya Wilkins regional win is a pay off for many evenings spent pouring through the dictionary and memorizing entries while the rest of her friends would play at the local park. Storybrooke Daily Mirror News staff STORYBROOKE, MAINE – As it often does, it came down to just one word for Storybrooke Elementary's 10 year old "logophile" Tenaya Wilkins. The word that ultimately got her through to the sectionals, however, was a veritable delay chain of letters: antidesptab- lishmentarism. She aced it, however, without breaking a sweat. Accepting her trophy on the dais, she gave a glowing accolade to her late grandfather, Stanley, who set her on course towards a passion for words and the spelling thereof. "Words are more than just descriptors -adjec- tives, nouns and verbs," Tenaya pointed out. "It is almost as if they have their own colors and music; they contain powerful ideas; they contain emotions and feelings. Tenaya's teacher, M. Tomlinson, is justifiably proud of her student's well-earned victory on Saturday afternoon. "Tenaya is a diligent young student," she said after the event. "She is a valuable asset to Storybrooke Elementary and her classmates. she is a kind and helpful child and has many friends. ::*Antidisestablishmentarianism is a political position that developed in 19th-century Britain in opposition to Liberal proposals for the disestablishment of the Church of England. ::*Neil Westlake (already mentioned in the section for "The Thing You Love Most") is a graphic designer and production staff member on the show, whose name has appeared on several other props throughout the series: :::*As a complainant in a police report in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter".File:107DartMisses.png :::*As a land surveyor on a document in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111Printing.png :::*As one of the reviewers on the book blurb for Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in "Operation Mongoose Part 1". :::*As a Storybrooke entrepreneur on a sign by the town hall in "Last Rites".File:521StandHere.png :::*As the author of the book Robin Hood: Myth and Legend in "Only You"File:522BroughtItWithHim.png and "The Girl in the Tower".File:714RobinHoodBook.png :::*As a superintendent in the aforementioned unused newspaper prop at Disney's Hollywood Studios. :*The third article, which can only be seen on the prop newspaper which was auctioned off, reads: Town Hall behind proposed legislation to place new user fee on land fill waste STORYBROOKE, MAINE -- As state regula- tors decide if an Old Town landfill can more than triple waste capacity. Mayor Regina Mills is recommending passage of a bill that would levy a per-ton fee on waste the landfill was established to hold In a Jan 10 letter to the Maine Legislature's Standing Committee on Environment and Natural Resources, City adviser D. McLean said the Mayor recommends a new $4-per-ton fee of construction and demolition debris (CDD) put into Storybrooke landfills, along with a new $3-per-ton fee for any CDD processing residues. Some landfills less than 6 acres in size would be exempt from fees under Mills' plan. The fees have two aims, McLean said; to regu- late a long unregulated waste type often origi- nating out-of-state to help Maine fund approximately $5 million in landfill-related obligations. "The Mayor gets it," Duchesne said. She has made a policy statement saying that our landfill resources are for the use of Mainers. ::*D. McLean is a reference to production staff member Douglas McLean. He is also listed as the author of the book From the Keel Up: A Nautical Guide in "The Outsider"File:211ANauticalGuide.PNG and as a reporter in the newspaper that Isaac reads in "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422NotOnThatList.png :*The fourth article, which can only be seen on the prop newspaper which was auctioned off, reads: Storybrooke students to milk cows before sunrise Storybrooke Daily Mirror News staff STORYBROOKE, MAINE -- It's pitch-black early on a Thursday morn- ing and two Storybrooke Elementary students are waking up to start their day. Jeanne and Pamela are awake before 4 a.m. They'll get dressed and go to get to the Storybrooke Farm in time to milk the cows, as part of their work experience program. My alarm goes off at 3.25 a.m., a time where many students are tucked up in bed," Jeanne said. "It gives me just enough time to get dressed, pack my backpack and be at the barn." "I often don't get started with my homework until after 4 p.m. and by then I am exhausted. We barely have time to eat, let alone come home and take a shower after milking," Pamela said. Jeanne added that on many occasions they had to skip their 8 a.m. class so that they could come home and shower. "If you've never been around someone who has been milking cows and playing in manure all day, they aren't the person you want to sit next to in classes all day. We stink," Jeanne said as Pamela laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "We don't have a lot of leeway or freedom in our schedule." ::*Storybrooke Farm also appears in a newspaper article on the front page of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in "Desperate Souls". :*The prop newspaper which was auctioned off also reveals the fourth article, which was adapted from a real life article published by the Grand Junction-based television station KKCO in January 2012 (note that one line has been shrunken down to fit within the table): :*One of the headlines mentions probiotics, which are microorganisms that are believed to provide health benefits when consumed. :*The back of the newspaper can be seen on another newspaper prop auctioned off in 2019. (Photograph) The first article on the back page reads: SEVERE WEATHER CONTINUES IN STORYBROOKE By H. Eshraghi Storybrooke Weather Center STORYBROOKE, ME. – The same storm set to bring a new round of severe weather to parts of the South this week will bring mostly rain to the mid-Atlantic, but some snow to north- ern New England and neighboring Canada late this week. Cold air will offer little resistance as the next storm comes calling later Thursday into Friday. The storm will bring rain to the I-95 cities from Richmond, Va., to Boston, Mass., and along the Ohio River from Cairo, Ill., to Pittsburgh, Pa. At the onset of the storm, a mix of wet snow, sleet and rain is possible with a coating in spots from along the southern tier of New York and the northern tier of Pennsylvania through central Massachusetts to coastal Maine. From northeastern upstate New York to northern Maine and interior New Bruns- wick, there can be a few inches (up to 15 cm) of snow. Snowfall will tend to taper off moving northward over southern Quebec away from the bulk of the storm's moisture. ::*The main content of the article is a word for word rendition of a real weather forecast published on a Persian forum in October 2011. ::*H. Eshraghi is a reference to Houman Eshraghi, who worked as an art department coordinator on Season One. :*The second article is adapted from a real article published by Ireland's largest-selling daily newspaper Irish Independent in April 2007 (note that a few sentences have been shrunken down to fit within the table): :*The third article is adapted from an article published by the Clinton, Connecticut department of Patch Media, an independent news and information platform, in January 2012: ::*N. Evans is a reference to Nigel Evans, co-art director on three episodes of Season One. ::*M. Soparlo is a reference to Mark Soparlo, a member of the production staff on the show. '"Welcome to Storybrooke"' *In the morning edition of October 23, 1983, the top story is called "Reagan: Marines Will be Staying in Beirut". It is adapted from an old version of a Wikipedia article on the 1983 Beirut barracks bombings, The episode was filmed at the end of January 2013: which occurred in the early morning on that day: ::*Another article on the October 23. front page is called "Shelter Dog Adopted by the Couple that Stole him." It is directly adapted from a real news article from October 2012, from the news section on the official website of WMTW, channel 8, '''Note that at the time of July 21, 2018, the website is unavailable to computers in the European Economic Area (EEA), due to the General Data Protection Regulation. For users located in the EEA, visit Internet Archive's back-up copy:' an ABC-affiliated television station, serving the Portland, Maine television market. "Kansas" *When Henry is looking at apartments, one of the classified ads says:File:320Advertisements.png Apartment for rent Two bedroom, two bath, clocktower views, was a master woodworker in the Enchanted Forest so all cabinets are custom. ::*One of the apartments is described as "charming newly renovated". The ad says, "For enquiries please call Jeanne 604.264.1001 ext. 418". This is a real phone number, which belongs to Noble & Associates Realty Ltd, a property management company in Vancouver, British Columbia, where Once Upon a Time is filmed. ::*There is also an ad for a company called the "Royal Carpet Cleaning".File:320Ads.png ::*One ad mentions a Storybrooke location called Hunter's Grove, which also appears on a map of Storybooke in "Manhattan",File:214IGiveYou.png "The Queen Is Dead"File:215AndYoureSure.png and "Lacey".File:219PlacesYouSawIt.png ::*Another ad says: SIGN, EMBROIDERY SCREENING and Sporting Goods business for sale in Storybrooke, owners are highly motivated $40,000 obo, can be seen on the web, call Jim at 555-0131. ::*Another ad in "Kansas" mentions a company called Storybrooke Realty,File:320Ads.png which is also mentioned in two newspaper ads in "Birth".File:508OurFuture.png "A Tale of Two Sisters" *The newspaper Elsa readsFile:401Newspaper2.png File:401Re-readingNewspaper.png File:401Re-readingNewspaper2.png contains an article about a campaign to encourage people to spend more money in their local Storybrooke shops. It is directly adapted from an article in the British newspaper Hampshire Chronicle, a local newspaper based in Winchester, Hampshire. The original article, which is from June 2014, is called "Bishop's Waltham traders to launch new campaign on July 4" (note that the name of the show's version is off-screen or unreadable), and is about a corresponding, local campaign. Note that half the front page can be seen on-screen, while the rest of it can be seen on a newspaper prop which was put up for auction in March 2019, (photograph) ([https://dygtyjqp7pi0m.cloudfront.net/i/37665/32427151_2.jpg photograph 2 ''(upside-down)]) and a Tumblr post from February 2019, by a winner of another auction. (photograph / back-up copy) (photograph / back-up copy) (photograph 2 / back-up copy) (photograph 3 / back-up copy) The missing text is set in fuchsia (note that a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table): ::*Sabine Schoppel is the art department coordinator on the show. ::*Note that due to an oversight, the last paragraph of the show's version mistakenly refers to money as British pounds instead of dollars. :*There is also an article called "Volunteers Help rebuild Storybrooke Heritage Trail",File:401Newspaper.png which was adapted from a real news article from July 2014, published on the official website of WCSH, a television station in Maine. Some of the text is off-screen, but can be seen on the newspapers props which were auctioned off. Again, the missing text is set in fuchsia and a couple of lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table'': ::*Michelle Pitney worked as an assistant set decorator on the show. :*The third headline on the front page reads "Storybrooke Priory's 'laughing' gargoyle has been vandalized", although very little of the article appears on-screen. The remaining text can be seen on the newspapers props which were auctioned off. The article is adapted from excerpts from the real-world article "Statues of Jesus, Virgin Mary at New Jersey Churches Vandalized in 'Sicko' Manner, Says Official", published in January 2014 by ''The Christian Post, a Christian newspaper based in Washington, D.C. Again, the missing text is set in fuchsia: ::*Interestingly, one of the classified ads in "Birth" is about a house near Storybrooke Priory.File:508OurFuture.png :*The newspapers props that were auctioned off reveal that the lower right hand corner contains a short piece called "Submit your local weather photos for the Meteorological Society exhibition", where readers are encouraged to submit their own weather photos for a local exhibition. The bottom of the page contains a quick look at today's news. Among the news mentioned is a local cannery which will lay off 122 employees, most of them in the Storybrooke area, and "East Storybrooke Lumberjacks Soparlo and Venturi" who "practice speed climbing at The Ultimate Lumberjack Show at the Priory". :::*"Venturi" is most likely a reference to illustrator Paolo Venturi, who worked as a concept artist on the show, or art director Greg Venturi. "Soparlo" is most likely another reference to production staff member Mark Soparlo. :*The newspaper prop pictured on Tumblr reveals an unseen page with several extra articles. The first one is called "Local book store uniquely inspiring" and is adapted from an article published in The Chilliwack Progress (a newspaper published in Chilliwack, British Columbia) in March 2000. Note that the final segment of the show version is the same as the first three segments of the article. Also note that a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table: ::*The second unseen article is called "Group of 4 rescued from local mountain" and is based on two real world articles. The first half is adapted from an article from February 2014, published in the Maine newspapers The Times Records, and the ''Sun Journal. The second half is adapted from an article published by the Canadian newspaper ''Vancouver Sun in December 2013. , JoCoSAR Blog}} Note that the final segment of the article is a repeat of a segment from earlier in the article. Again, a few lines have been shrunken down to fit within the table: :::*Notice how a sentence from one of the paragraphs from the article prop is jumbled up. It reads "…they also became stranded and called after the students were found by park rangers, the professional climbers lowered them to firefighters waiting at the bottom of the mountain." It should have read "… they also became stranded and called 911 around 8:30 PM. After the students were found by the game wardens, the professional climbers lowered them to firefighters waiting at the bottom of the mountain." (The first part of the corrected text does appear in the final segment, which is a repeat of a segment from earlier in the article.) ::*The third one is called "30 seeking new homes after apartment fire" and is adapted from an article published in August 2012 by Guelph Mercury, a daily newspaper published in Guelph, Ontario, which was discontinued in 2016: ::*The last article is called "New budget will reshape priorities" and is based on excerpts from an article by BBC News from February 2010. Note that a couple segments were moved around for the prop version; corresponding segments are marked with identical colors. Once again, a few lines where shrunken down to fit within the table: 'Birth' *The newspaper ad for Emma's house says:File:508OurFuture.png 115 W 10th Ave, Storybrooke 'NANTUCKET STYLE HOUSE''' One of Storybrooke's finest heritage homes awaits you. Completely renovated throughout, this house features an open floor plan, ch 10' cell on the main floor custom cabinetry in the kitchen, stainless steel appliances, bamboo hard wood floors throughout, limestone, marble and granite in all baths and kitchen, custom fp & huge 400 square foot secluded South facing terrace off kitchen / dining room. Professionally landscaped with sprinkler systems rock w and night lighting, 2 bedrooms on 2nd floor, master bedroom can easily accommodate a King Bed and has lot of closet space! 3rd floor addition allows for full height and is fully finished for use as a den, bedroom, office or combo. There is a detached single garage with plenty of room for storage. Exterior shed may be used for more storage. Open House Saturday 12-5 :*Another property is located near the Storybrooke Heritage Park. :*Two of the ads, mention a company called Storybrooke Realty, which was also mentioned in a newspaper ad in "Kansas". :*One ad mentions a property located near Nightingale Village, which was also mentioned on a map of Storybrooke in "Lacey". |-|Production Notes= Unseen Newspaper Props *An unused newspaper prop pictured in an Instagram post by Raphael Sbarge reveals the following article: LOCAL PALEONTOLOGIST GIVES LECTURE ON 'UNUSUAL FOSSIL' TRILOBITE VARIANT FOSSIL FOUND AT STORYBROOKE PRIORY Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff A regular evening 'constitutional' for T. ends turned into the find of a lifetime for thi''ends'' paleontologist from Storybrooke. He w''ends'' his dog, Caine, at Storybrooke Priory b''ends'' where he lives. It was then that he sa''ends'' and unfamliar shape among the rock ends' of the bluff. On closer inspection, he ends was a fossil – but quite unlike any that ends before. The next morning he sent an ends word to the Storybrooke Museum. ends "They think we may have a word / image ends word trilobite at the word /image ends all exited about that." The fossil is of a word / image ends word that had a illegible words / image ends / image ends *An unused newspaper prop which used to be located at a replica of the Storybrooke pawnshop storefront at the Disney's Hollywood Studios (the storefront was demolished in 2016) contains an article which was adapted from a real article from January 6, 2015, published in the Bangor Daily News, published in Bangor, Maine: ::*Cheryl Marion is an art director on the show, while Douglas McLean is a production staff member. :::*Cheryl Marion is also listed as one of the reviewers quoted on the book blurb for the paperback edition of Isaac's novel ''Heroes and Villains in "Operation Mongoose Part 1". She is also quote as a Parks and Recreation Director in an unseen article from "Desperate Souls". ::*Another front page article reads: Vintage Rocking Horse sells for $11,00 in Local Auction photograph The 1907 child's toy is one of only 7 in the entire world Storybrooke Daily Mirror News Staff STORYBROOKE, Maine – Storybrooke Fine Arts Auctioneers held a 'Memorial of Childhood' charity auction on Saturday – the proceeds of which will directly benefit the maternity ward of Storybrooke General Hospital. The highest selling item in the catalog was a 1907 American-manufactured Kuhn-Hass rocking horse that sold for a sum of $11,000. The highest bidder, who bid by telephone, has chosen to remain anonymous. One of only seven models known to still exist, the elaborately carved and hand-painted child's toy was made in , Maryland, by the Kuhn (...) and a nineteenth century French fiddle-playing skeleton automaton. ::*Notice the glaring misprint in the headline, which claims that the rare toy sold for only 11 dollars, not 11000, as stated in the body of the article. ::*The other articles on the front page, which are only partially readable, are: :::*An article about oil prices, called "Maine Heating Oil Prices Continue Decline". :::*"Cosmetology School Closes", a short article about the fate of a business called the Storybrooke School of Hair Fashions. :::*"District 'Rehires' School Superintendent". The superintendent in question is Neil Westlake, a graphic designer and productions staff member on the show. Westlake's name has appeared on quite a few props throughout the series and he has been listed as: ::::*A complainant in a police report in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter".File:107DartMisses.png ::::*A land surveyor on a document in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111Printing.png ::::*A photographer in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in "The Stable Boy". ::::*One of the reviewers on the book blurb for Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in "Operation Mongoose Part 1". ::::*A Storybrooke entrepreneur on a sign by the town hall in "Last Rites".File:521StandHere.png ::::*The author of the book Robin Hood: Myth and Legend in "Only You"File:522BroughtItWithHim.png and "The Girl in the Tower".File:714RobinHoodBook.png ::*The headlines at the top include "PPD and You", "The Hügelkultur Revolution" and "The Ultimate Ropa Vieja". :::*Hügelkultur is a horticulturual technique where a mound constructed from decaying wood debris and other compostable biomass plant materials is planted as a raised bed. Ropa vieja (Spanish for "old clothes") is one of the national dishes of Cuba. :*A Portland section inside the newspaper contains the following articles (note that they are difficult to read): ::*"Rare Polio-like illness puzzles health officials" ("Researchers cannot find link between more than children who have been hit by paralysis") ::*"Couple stumble upon $6-million treasure trove" ::*"Trials are months away" |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *In the online list of potential jobs, there is a temporary position as an inventory control specialist for 8 months,File:115BeABikeMessenger.png a reference to the second Lost number. *The newspaper Regina is reading on the morning after the Dark Curse is dated October 23. 23 is the fourth Lost number. *In "Kansas", one of the classifieds shows the number 16,File:320Ads.png the fourth Lost number. Another ad contains the number 08.File:320Advertisements.png Popular Culture *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror shares its name with a well-known British tabloid. *In "The Shepherd", there is a picture of the Chartres Cathedral on the cover of the newspaper.File:106Newspaper2.png *In "Desperate Souls", there is a picture of Stonehenge on the front page of the newspaper.File:108IsItALie.png *In "Hat Trick"File:117Reading.png and "The Stable Boy",File:118SleptInDays.png a picture of the famous Indian marble mausoleum Taj Mahal appears on the cover. *On October 23. 1983, one of the newspaper headlines is "Reagan: Marines Will be Staying in Beirut", referring to the bombing of American and French troops in Beirut during the Lebanese Civil War in 1983. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The newspaper prop which was used during principal photography of "A Tale of Two Sisters" (photograph of prop) is different from the one that is seen in close-ups from this episode, which contains a different photograph of Belle and Mr. Gold. However, the original newspaper can still be seen in a wider shot of Elsa holding the newspaper (tilted) inside the pawnshop.File:401ElsaStopsReadingFlipped.png File:401ElsaStopsReading.png Set Dressing *There is a Storybrooke Daily Mirror newspaper standFile:113Booth.png and a Storybrooke Daily Mirror vending machineFile:113HangingOn2.png outside Granny's Diner. **An identical vending machine is sitting in the street outside a nearby building.File:603FollowTheShoe.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *The front page article Emma's car crash, is just the same block of text repeated three times. *Kathryn's first name is misspelled "Katherine" in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror.File:118EveryTime.png *In a newspaper article about a campaign to encourage people to spend more money in their local shops, the last paragraph refers to money as British pounds, not dollars. However, another sum correctly uses dollars. Appearances *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror's name appears on a vending machine in "What Happened to Frederick", "Broken",File:201Snow!.png "We Are Both",File:202ItMoves3.PNG "Lady of the Lake",File:203TheAgenda.png "The Cricket Game",File:210WheresArchie.png "Tiny",File:213Panic2.png "The Evil Queen",File:220Umbrella.png "New York City Serenade",File:312Parking.png "There's No Place Like Home",File:322LittleFamily.png "White Out",File:402DinerLosesPower.png "Rocky Road",File:403WeightOfTheWorld.png "The Apprentice",File:404GrannysDiner.png "Smash the Mirror",File:408GrannysDiner.png "Fall",File:409Fall2.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411GrannysDiner.png "Darkness on the Edge of Town",File:412MotherAndSon.png "Unforgiven",File:413CoupleSeesCruellaAndMaleficent.png "Enter the Dragon",File:414FindAnything.png "Lily",File:419ImGoingAfterGold.png "Mother",File:420Storybrooke.png "The Dark Swan",File:501Floyd.png "The Price",File:502Yeah.png "Dreamcatcher",File:505StreetsOfStorybrooke.png "Swan Song",File:511LeavingGrannys.png "Only You",File:522RightThingToDo.png "An Untold Story",File:523ComingBack2.png "A Bitter Draught",File:602DinerInTheEvening.png "Dark Waters",File:606FlyingCarpets.png, "Wish You Were Here",File:610RunningIntoDiner2.png "Ill-Boding Patterns",File:613DinerInTheEvening.png "Where Bluebirds Fly",File:618GrannysDiner.png "The Black Fairy",File:619OhPlease.png "The Final Battle Part 1"File:621Archie!.png and "Leaving Storybrooke".File:722BrokeTheCurse.png *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror's name appears on Sidney's envelope in "Breaking Glass".File:405LetsJustSay.png *The Storybrooke Daily Mirror is mentioned on a store sign in "Mother".File:420BusServices.png **The Underworld version of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror is mentioned on a store sign in "Ruby Slippers".File:518SomethingsWrong.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Storybrooke Daily Mirror es:Storybrooke Daily Mirror pt:O Espelho it:Quotidiano "Specchio di Storybrooke"